


Wish I were Allura

by Gie13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heathers References, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gie13/pseuds/Gie13
Summary: This is a Heather Songfic about the ship that sank. It mostly happens out of the episodes but kinda connect to it. They bonded but broke off , a good and bad thing for Keith. Lance just stays dense with Allura on his mind without seeing Keith losing himself.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 41





	Wish I were Allura

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was just a fanfic I posted on tumblr so I thought I should post it here too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story

According to Pidge it December 2nd,

Keith was bringing Lance back to the ship after he was kidnapped. They stayed in red for a good amount of time with nothing to do but make small talk alongside some bickering. It would usually end with Keith threatening to drop him out in space. 

Even if it was a small amount of time they managed to find each other tolerable. The peace from two parties lasted for hours and it was a good change. The next day rolled along and Keith was training with his bayard to get a bit better. It was fairly boring especially since it was him. Until Lance entered the room planning to train. Thankfully they were in a good mood for each other if not it was a different story. 

The room filled with noises of gunshots and breaking robots. You could also hear them taunting each other and when the session was over they just laughed. A cold shiver went through Keith’s body making him realize he was freezing. Lance noticed this and he gave him his jacket, it was the least he could do after he saved him the other day. 

So Keith kept on the jacket and it looked a bit bigger on him. Although in Lance’s eyes it looked kinda cute. He always managed to look good in both tight and over sized so this was no different. The once noisy room became silent when they looked at each other. It felt awkward simultaneously just being filled with calming silence. 

Maybe it was the heat of the moment but Keith slowly moved closer to Lance and he didn’t move away one bit. Then slow footsteps could be heard. Allura was going to call them to meet up in the main deck. 

This broke the mood for the two of them especially for Keith. When they both looked at her he took a glance at Lance’s eyes. It was almost like it was sparkling, pupils were big and filled with life or love.

He wasn’t really listening because he was stuck in a trance just by looking at the blue paladin’s eyes. Then the bitter feeling sets upon him when he realized who it was for. He only saw this feeling once Allura came. 

He was pushed out of his trance when Lance started to talk to him. His bitter mood was still there and it showed. The few moments when they were close were now swept away by this sudden anger. Lance didn’t like this change and he also added fuel to the fire without knowing.

After this incident they stopped talking and didn’t try to change it. Both were scared they would make their situation worse. Especially since their words would be against each other. So they stayed away Keith stayed alone and Lance became a bit closer to Allura.

Lance would flirt with her every now and again and sometimes Keith would see it in front of him and say nothing. He ended up hating both even if the reason wasn’t so clear for him. Whenever he would his mind would replay the scenes from the trance he had. 

It made him question everything, was lance going to kiss him. Why would someone like Lance wouldn’t back away. Keith never saw himself as attractive in any aspect. Compared to a princess he was just a star in the void of space.As the days pass paranoia settled within Keith’s mind.

As for Lance he was confused as well. He wanted but froze in the moment, it was like Keith was the fire and he was ice in that moment. Often associated but shouldn’t be together. He continued to pursue Allura to forget that moment, the small talk and the bond they had. He didn’t think he was anything but straight. 

It left him wondering if Keith actually liked him or was it just the heat of the moment. His train of thought was cut when he heard a cute sneeze from Allura. She kept pushing herself to where it affected her. He sighed and took off his jacket and kept it on her. He placed his hand on her forehead to cheek if she was hot and she was. Lance took her to her room to make sure she doesn’t faint or throw up.

He took care of her and even asked Hunk to get some soup for her. Even with Coran there to watch over him, he stayed over to make sure she was ok. Everyone was hands on to make sure she was ok and the ship stayed safe. 

This event was like a small switch in his head. He thought he did all of these because he loved her. It became clear to him...if only he looked at the right direction in the first place. He became more confident on the feelings that he had for her and almost always stayed by her.

If only he noticed Keith who was just trying to fix what he had broken. He understood that Allura was sick and she was important to all of them. It just hurt him knowing he won’t be Lance. Everyone knew he liked her better than anyone else on board. 

When Allura finally recovered their lives sailed safely with the occasional paladin activities. They managed to grow together but it wasn’t as close as it once was. Both of them didn’t want to break what the others had so they didn’t do anything with each other. If they did it would be bickering without an end. 

Keith looked out the window just to stare at the galaxy and replayed the memory of when he was in Lance’s sweater. He still questioned it and until now he still doesn’t know the true answer. He laughed to himself, Lance wouldn’t kiss him. There isn’t a reason on why someone like him would like people like Keith. Even if he isn’t the special one to him. 

**“But you like her better wish...I was Allura”** He mumbled to himself accepting that Lance will never love him the way he wants to.


End file.
